Gilgamesh
Gilgamesh is one of the main protagonists of Post-Meridian, and serves as Caster in the First Irregular Holy Grail War, originally summoned by a girl named Keiko Jōtake, but after she was killed by Berserker, he becomes Hajime's second Servant, the first being Lancer, and serves as Archer in the Second Holy Grail War. Profile Background Okay I really can't be bothered to write all this stuff out, I'll just say he's a king who ruled over Uruk for 126 years, is part mortal part god, his annoying behavior frustrated the gods and after they sent someone (something?) to stop him, but that beast just became his friend so oops on the gods' part. He became more humane, blah blah blah, got all the treasures in the world, seriously, I'm not writing this all out. Appearance Caster As Caster, Gilgamesh looks like the image, I don't want to describe him when it's right there, honestly, why do people bother? Whatever, not everyone is lazy like me. Anyways, to sum up, he looks attractive or something, blond hair, pale skin, red eyes, skinny and muscular, and a smirk always on his face because "mongrels." Archer The picture's later in the page, but he looks like he did in Fate/Zero and Fate/Stay Night, with the weird gold armor that should be too heavy but it isn't because anime. Human His gold hair, red eyes and physique remain, but his tattoos become permanent. He also wears pretty tacky clothing, not gonna lie. Caster gilgamesh-0.png Archer gilgamesh.png Gil everyday leopard.png Personality He's got a huge ego, selfish and kind of just a jerk in general. Gilgamesh's world revolves around him and him alone. But once he becomes close with Achilles, Hadrian and Hajime, this demeanor fades slightly, as they easily accept his behavior, and he becomes surprisingly fond of their informal attitudes. Save Hadrian, who he looked down upon at first but later on has slight respect for him. He's also a Tsundere which was confirmed in Fate/Grand Order because, come on, he tells you on your birthday that he couldn't care less but then shouts at you for not telling him a week in advance, I can't deal with this it's cute and weird I'm sorry. Relationships Hajime Emiya Upon meeting her, Gilgamesh found her quite boring, as he does with most other people, but after seeing her and Achilles interact, he finds them amusing. He himself could tell that Achilles had fallen in love with Hajime, but wanted to see it play out - Gilgamesh put the pieces together when Hajime threw herself in front of Achilles to save him, and his crestfallen reaction, which was more dramatic than any previous grieving he'd seen. Intrigued, he offered to become one of Hajime's Servants, and she accepted, in exchange for him sparing Achilles' life. Once Gilgamesh enters Hajime's everyday routine, he acts as he did to his previous Masters; selfish, uninterested in others and purely acting for entertainment. What surprised Gilgamesh to some extent was that Hajime seemed to completely accept this and go along with his behavior, though somewhat jokingly. He was offended and grew angry at first, seeing as his position as king was absolute, but realizes that Hajime simply means the best, and wants to be able to get closer to Gilgamesh to ease the tension in the house and work together more efficiently, as well as out of pure curiosity. Finding amusement in this, he allows her to become somewhat close with him and without him noticing at first, Gilgamesh began to feel slightly empty and lonely when not in her presence. He does not hold their friendship to the level of his and Enkidu's, in fact, far from it, but he considers their relationship one he should still prioritize to some extent as he hasn't made many friends in his lifetime. However, the fact that she is the adopted daughter of Shirou and the adopted grand-daughter of Tokiomi makes his opinion of her lower than it would be if she were not. In the Second Irregular Holy Grail War, when ordered to kill any Master or Servant on sight by an Absolute Command Seal, meaning he could not defy it no matter what, he didn't think much of it at first, not even sure why they had ordered him so he couldn't resist. It was to his horror and shock that the first pair he encountered were Hajime, who was suffering a severe illness, and her new Servant, Gilgamesh realized that he would be forced to kill the both of them. He attempts to resist, which succeeded for a long enough time for Hajime to realize he wasn't acting on his own will, before the Absolute Command Seal takes over once more and he kills Caster, before turning to Hajime. To his surprise Hajime doesn't seem to be panicking. Fear was in her eyes, but she seemed to accept the fact that her friend was to kill her and there was no way to avoid it. Gilgamesh is forced to stab her through the stomach, and she fell to the ground, bleeding intensely. The control was temporarily lifted, as Hajime was going to die and the Absolute Command Seal dubbed this a good enough extent that he could walk of his own will, and he ran to her side. Realizing she was still alive, even for a short moment, he began to cry, for the first time in so long. This was when he discovered that she had really become one of his treasured friends. In the moment of her death, Hajime placed her own hand on his and reminded him that they were friends, and even though he was the one who struck her down, she would forgive him, both because she didn't want to think ill of him, and because Gilgamesh didn't do it of his own will. When she died, Gilgamesh mourned her before entering a state of pure rage, carrying Hajime's body to the Einzbern castle and slaughtering his Master and anyone else he came across. When he found Achilles running up the mountain, praying that Hajime was still there, Gilgamesh could not speak the truth with his own words, simply showing Achilles her body, chanting over and over again that it was his fault. He became frustrated with himself before realizing that if he became Achilles' Servant, they could wish for her to live once more. Purely because of his dedication to the goal of reviving her, he and Achilles won the war with relative ease. When Hajime woke up with next to no memories, he felt a bit stupefied but he, Achilles and Rin set off to explaining to her who she was, until she remembered a while later. After Achilles and Hajime had been dating for years, the former asked Gilgamesh if it seemed like a good decision to propose, to which Gilgamesh simply shrugged and reminded him, "as long as she is content with your choice, I do not care." Category:Male Characters Category:Meridian Series Category:Protagonists Category:Servants Category:Post-Meridian Characters